Obligation (Rewrite)
by Persona13
Summary: I lost my name, my life, my hopes, my dreams, my fears. I lost everything, due to one young woman. A young woman I can't blame. The Moon Cell offers me a chance, but now I have to kill. So be it, maybe my life isn't meaningless. It doesn't matter. I will win, if only to know why this happened to me.
1. Chapter 1

As I said before, I was rewriting my stories. I decided to start with Obligation. I will get back to the Sweet Butterfly stories soon, so please bear with me. I've got the next chapters of Share Your Love and Spare my Life all but finished. Anyway, I plan to keep up the original for my own personal reasons that happen to make sense to me at this moment.

* * *

Graduation day. After this, it's time to go to college. After this day, real life starts for me…

I can't wait. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do after college, but I have that time to experiment. High school was for planning, college is executing, living is forever, and death is the end. That's all for me. I just have to choose how my 'forever' is intended to be.

" _Greetings, potential Master…"_ What the hell? What was that?

" _Let us see…if you are worthy. Ah, such potential is required for this. Very well. You are chosen…to enter the Holy Grail War."_ I…can't see. Am…am I falling? Yes, it seems I am. Why am I falling? I didn't trip. Ah, I'm losing consciousness. I…understand. Just…why am I so lucid? Why can I think so clearly? So quickly…this seems to be it.

It seems interesting times await me. I smile at the thought. It's the last thing I do. Darkness comes for me…and I face eternity.

" _Young Master, in order to fulfil your desire, I have had to search long and hard in order to find someone who was worthy. Do not be alarmed, Hakuno Kishinami. Your Servant will not be taken from you. You will not face deletion at this moment. Rather, you will be supporting the Master who will be fighting in your place. Yes…let it be so."_

Where am I? What is this place?

" _Do not be alarmed, potential Master. You are safe…for now. Whether that remains has yet to be seen."_

"Okay…what am I doing here?"

" _If you look to your left, you will notice another Master. She should not exist, as per the rules, but she managed to survive and even summon a Servant of her own. However…she decided to attempt to have another be alongside her. In the interest of observing humanity, I have granted her request…and selected you to be her partner."_

"Okay...while I'm still sensible, can you explain what I'm her partner in?"

" _Of course. You have been selected to partake in the War for the Holy Grail."_

"I see…"

" _Now, summon a Servant, if you can."_

"And what, exactly, is a Servant? Just want clarification."

" _A Servant is a partner to the Master, a Legendary Soul, a Heroic Spirit if you will, that fights alongside a Master for the right to claim the Holy Grail. Be warned, should your Servant dies, you will likely follow in their demise."_

"Alright…" A richly decorated door of glass forms before me. A man appears. I realize that something is off about this man, but I can't seem to sense anything special about him. In fiction, I always read about how great beings like this have an inhuman presence that makes them immediately identifiable as superhuman existences. I must admit, I'm rather disappointed.

"I am Servant Rider. I realize that the other person already has a Servant, but there is no reason not to be sure. I ask of you…are you my Master?"

"Yes, it seems I am."

"Very well. I am at your command, please treat me well."

" _Congratulations, young Master. I recognize your entry into the Holy Grail War. Rejoice, young Master. Your wish will finally come true."_ Why does that sound familiar?

"Master, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I just…got a lot on my mind." Rider nods and says nothing, seemingly in deep thought himself.

"Master!" The other person seems to have lost all strength and collapses. A red glow is coming from her left hand.

Pain. A searing heat is carving something on my chest. Can't worry about that right now. I have to make sure she survives. I have many questions to ask, and she may have the answers I want. I walk over and make sure she is unharmed. Goddamn am I happy that I was forced to learn First Aid in the JROTC by my mother. It is very useful right now.

I check for major breaks. I find bindings instead. So, either she already has a dressing, or she is binding her breasts. I'll prefer to think of them as medical dressings for now.

"Rider, can you tell me how to get to safety?"

"Indeed."

"What are you doing with my Master?" A young woman in a red dress demands of me.

"I am making sure she is not harmed internally before I attempt to move her. If she does have internal injuries, I want to know now and be able to deal with them rather than learn about them when they get worse. Worst case scenario, she dies of internal hemorrhaging and you disappear without a trace."

"Master, how did you know Servants would disappear if their Master dies?"

"Logic. If you are Heroic Spirit, why would you need a partner and why would you be called Servants? Ergo, there must be something that binds you to mortal humans, and the answer I came to was tied existence. If you die, my life will end quickly if the thing that killed you turns to me. What chance would I have of victory against a Heroic Spirit? On the other hand, Servants require some kind of anchor to secure their existence on the mortal plane. That anchor is the Master. Of course, I could be wrong, so don't quote me on that." I finish with my examination. "She's fine and able to be moved. If you don't mind, I'll carry her while you two serve as an escort."

"I understand."

"Rider, what do you understand?"

"You are a… Caster, no? Well, Caster, I understand my Master's idea. He will carry your incapacitated Master while we ensure that they come to no harm. Even though we need to protect two people, we only need to defend one area, my Master's path."

"I see. Let's go." I'll admit it; I completely missed what they were saying. I know they were saying something, but I missed what they said.

"Shall we be on our way?" I have her in my arms, princess-style. Yes, I know that this is a horrible way to carry someone, but we don't have a stretcher. I just have to hope for the best and get her to professional medical attention as quickly-and safely-as possible.

"Of course, Master."

Some odd floating boxes impede our progress, but Rider destroys them with contemptuous ease. "Enemy programs created by the .PH. to weed out weak Masters and to serve as training for those that survive."

"How so?"

"The programs all have data that is added to the victorious Master, colloquially referred to as experience points."

"Wait, let me guess…when the Master gets enough, they level up, getting something that benefits the Servant in the process, making the Servant stronger, which means more programs can be destroyed."

"You are correct."

"Cool."

"We have arrived at the school."

"School? Why is the Holy Grail WAR being held in a school of all places? I understand that it's virtual, but still… a school. A place of learning, of growth, of youth is no place for a battlefield."

"I agree, but this isn't the time for that. We have to get the infirmary."

"You can just call it the nurse's office."

"Infirmary, nurse's office, what's the difference?"

"About a buck ninety-five."

"What?"

"It's just something my grandfather likes to say." As soon as I finish, a young woman with plum colored hair opens the door. Her hair manages to come down to her ankles. That must be a pain in the ass to wash. I can just tell this girl is incredibly kind and loving. I don't know how, I just do. Of course, I could be wrong. And no, it's not an aura around her that I can read. It's more like a gut feeling. She takes one look at the girl in my arms and rushes us to a nearby bed, where I set her to rest.

"I checked for internal injuries, but please check her again, just in case I missed something."

"Of course. My name is Sakura Matou, the NPC created by the Moon Cell to serve as a nurse. I don't recognize you, thus my explanation." O…kay…Can anyone else say minor infodump? Okay, so not really, but still! I would have been perfectly happy to only know her name and job. I didn't need to know why she does what she does. If I did, I would have asked her.

Once the nurse goes to work on the unknown girl, I take a moment to examine my Servant. Rider, a tall man with silver-grey hair. Heavy silver armor on his arms and legs, I'm guessing steel. Cloth covering his body with the exception of his chest. A monstrous sword on his back. Brown skin where the armor doesn't cover, namely his chest. A cape to round it out.

Huh.

"Master, what is your name?"

" **REDACTED** "

Wait. What does that mean?

"Let me try that again. My name is **REDACTED** "

Rider doesn't seem to be amused, and neither am I, to be honest. My name is **REDEACTED**

 **REDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTEDREDEACTED**

I give up. Apparently, this thing doesn't want me to say my own name…say…

I write my name down, hoping that the message will not appear.

 **REDACTED**

I could almost cry. I lose my own identity, all because of a mistake made by a scared young woman. It would be so easy to blame her now, but I can't. Not yet, at least. When she wakes up, I want answers.

Oh well. I guess all I need to do is wait.

Farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rider, before we start planning, do you have any skills or abilities that may be important to plan around? Weaknesses, strengths, anything of importance?"

"One of my Noble Phantasms, Armor of Fafnir, makes me invulnerable to any attack below B-rank."

"I see. And I'm guessing that you have a weak point, an Achilles Heel?"

"Yes, my back."

"I see." A functionally invincible hero with a critical weak point. "Alright, I have a plan."

"And what would that be?" Hakuno's Caster seems to mock me.

"Simple. Rider is functionally invulnerable with a weak point, how much effort do you think it would take to disguise Siegfried as Achilles? Put armor on his heels and have you enchant them to the best of your ability and have 'Achilles' pretend to be Siegfried."

"Impressive." Using a hero famed for his invincibility to disguise your invincible Servant before disguising him as himself. "Very nice."

"I do aim to please. What do you think, Rider?"

"I have no objections to this plan."

"Great. Now then, let's get those heels armored. Caster, I'll need your help."

* * *

My Master is a capable strategist, I'll give him that. With only one of my Noble Phantasms, and the one I cannot use offensively, he created a rather impressive-if simple and very unusual-plan. I've never impersonated someone to impersonate myself. This should be interesting.

"Done."

"You work quickly."

"Once again, I do aim to please."

My Master's terminal goes off, informing him that his opponent has been selected.

"Let's go, Rider. Duty calls." Master, after confirming that Hakuno was unharmed and able to be moved, managed to squirrel us away in another building on campus, requesting that Caster do what she can to keep us hidden. For someone without any preparation or knowledge of the War, he hit the ground running.

Let's see here… where am I on this list… ah.

Dan Blackmore

And

 **REDACTED**

An old man, highly decorated veteran and likely a knight by the English name is standing beside me.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there a problem?" No point in being rude to my potential opponent.

* * *

"Such a polite young man. Yes, perhaps you can help me. My name is Dan Blackmore, and it seems as though I don't have an opponent. Does this mean I don't have to fight?"

The NPC is surprisingly kind as we make small talk, even for an A.I. based on an American. Far more human than even the priest Kotomine.

"Sir, if I may?"

"Please."

"Thank you. Now, this may seem hard to believe, but…" The NPC trails off as the bulletin board changed. Now I have an opponent to face, plans to make. "The problem should be solved."

"Thank you kindly."

* * *

Alright, now I'm up against somebody named Shinji. Joy.

"So, after the screw up, you're my first opponent?" I can already tell; he's a jackass.

"Nice to meet you. Shinji, I take it?" Still, always good to be polite.

"Why do you care? It's not like you'll last past this round." I wonder how long it will take for him to realize that I'm not there listening to him.

* * *

"Caster, are you alright?" My… Master asked me. She isn't suited for this kind of environment, unlike the boy.

"I'm fine." I'm sure that if my Master was the boy, I wouldn't have been summoned at the physical peak of my power… but Altered in mentality. Then again, which version of my life is the Altered version? "Master, since we will be in a support role for the boy and Rider, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you my name."

"Caster…" My gentle Master, a spiritual and digital clone of her almost dead self. Dying of a deadly neurological disease with no current hope of a cure. Stashed away, waiting for someone to help her. A victim of a terrorist attack, and the only known survivor. Perhaps if I had been summoned as my other, terrorist self, I wouldn't have a problem with that.

"My name is Cinder Fall. You likely wouldn't have heard of me."

Hakuno was silent for a time. "Cinder… what is your wish?"

"I want to meet my other self. I want to know why she did what she did. I have her life in my head, but I want her to try and justify herself to me. A stupid wish perhaps, but selfish wishes are all foolish, and all wishes on the Grail are inherently selfish to some degree."

"Cinder…" The boy and his Servant come into the room.

"We're back."

"Welcome back."

"Thank you." The boy checks on Hakuno's condition. Just because the nurse didn't find anything, doesn't mean nothing is wrong. "Hakuno, I need to ask you some questions. Is that alright with you, or do you need to be Mirandized?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright, first. Who is Shinji Matou?" My Master answered each question, detailing her knowledge of the person in question. Everything was written down. Habits, traits, personality issues, mental processes, the works. The questions were quite exhaustive, but in the end, he was satisfied and let Hakuno rest.

Somebody knocked.

Rider drew Balmung without hesitation. I wreathed my body in flame. The boy… answered the door?

"Kotomine, yes? Please, come in."

"Thank you." A priest entered the room, an NPC. "Yes, I see that you have made the basement of the archery range your headquarters, so it was made your private room, along with Miss Kishinami."

"May I ask what your role is in this conflict?"

"I am the mediator, the one who enforces the rules on campus and serves to explain the rules to all Masters. I also serve other role as the situation requires."

"Well, in that instance, can you tell me if me being here is a violation of the rules? While the PH. may have let me summon a Servant and gave me Command Seals, that doesn't mean that someone couldn't try and Rules Lawyer me into a forced disqualification."

"No, you are not in violation of the rules. Rather, you were brought in to _address_ a violation. Miss Kishinami should not have been able to summon a Servant nor gain Command Seals, and yet she did. As a clone of someone still alive but functionally dead, someone-you-has been chosen to fight in her stead. She and her Servant can still have their wishes granted in the event that you manage to win, but if you are deleted, she will be deleted in short order. Now, is there anything else?"

"Yes, and it concerns my name. Why is it that whenever I try to say it or write it, I always get **REDACTED.** As the moderator of the War, can you fix this issue, or if not, direct me to the resources that may help me in solving this issue?"

"At the moment, I can do nothing, but if the situation changes and I get authorization, I will aid you. After all, I wish to know your name myself. Now, if that is all, seek the Holy Grail. Go forth and slaughter to your heart's content." The priest excused himself and left quickly. Well, that was a bust, kinda. I know I'm not in violation, but nothing on getting my name back... Ah well, nothing I can do about it right now, might as well get some rest.

"Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Master."

* * *

Servant Parameters and skills

Class: Rider/Saber

Master: **REDACTED**

True name: Siegfried

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B+  
Endurance: A  
Agility: B  
Magic: C  
Luck: E (D)  
Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills  
Magic Resistance: -  
As compensation for obtaining Evil Dragon's Blood Armor this is lost.

Riding: A+  
Riding Ability. Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind.

Personal Skills:

Disengage: A

The ability to break away from combat. Within the Moon Cell, this skill at this rank is sufficient to force the .PH. to end fights in the arena after 30 seconds. At EX, it is sufficient to escape from the Coliseum without penalty.

Dragon Killer: A

The ability to hunt dragons. When the Servant fights an enemy with the attribute of 'dragon' this skill allows the Servant to have parameters that exceed the dragon. Also provides protection from the attacks of dragons as well as protecting his Master.

Golden Rule: C- (B)

A life in which money is fated to revolve around.

Due to the Nibelung treasure promised a life untroubled by money, but Luck is Rank-Down.

Double Summon: A

Despite being summoned as a Rider-class Servant, Siegfried has gained the parameters of a Saber-class Servant due to his swordsmanship being so closely tied to his legend. Rider is perfectly capable of using his sword with full proficiency, and can activate it faster than he can as a Saber-class Servant.

Noble Phantasms

Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon

Rank: B+

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: -

Maximum number of targets: 1 person

A Noble Phantasm embodying the story of his bath in the blood of a dragon. B-rank equivalent physical attacks and magic are nullified. Attacks of A-rank and above register as damage after defensive values of an amount equal to B-rank are subtracted from them. If facing a Noble Phantasm used by a proper hero, it gains defensive values equivalent to B+. However, his back, which was not bathed in the blood, does not gain defensive values, and he is unable to conceal it.

Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Army

Range: 1-50

Maximum number of targets: 500 people

A cursed holy blade which had accomplished the feat of dragon slaying.  
It also possesses the attributes of its origin, the demonic blade Gram, and will change attributes between holy sword and demonic sword depending on who wields it. The blue jewel of the hilt stores and preserves magic energy (true Ether) from the age of gods, and upon releasing it, emanates a twilight aura. Those with the blood of dragons take additional damage.

Grani: Divine Path, Beautious Burden

The horse of the hero, Siegfried. A decendent of Sleipnir, steed of the Norse God, Odin. Siegfried received his horse on the advice of Odin himself, saying "he must be nourished heedfully, for it will be the best of all horses". So long as Rider is mounted on Grani, the Rank down to Luck is negated as Golden Rule rises to B. Also, Grani raises Rider's Parameters by two ranks while mounted, or is capable of protecting his Master from harm, imparted defenses similar to Armor of Fafnir while the Master mounts him.

Class: Caster

Master: Hakuno Kishinami

True name: Cinder Fall (Alter)

Alignment: Neutral Good

Parameters:

Strength: C+

Endurance: C+

Agility: B+

Magic: EX

Luck: D+

Noble Phantasm: A

Skills and Noble Phantasms are currently unknown.

Caster, the heroic version of the villain named Cinder Fall, is an existence that cannot stand people being harmed by terrorism. For this reason, she is completely unable to tolerate terrorists or assassins and gains positive modifiers on every stat with the exception of Magic. Her wish is to meet her alternate self and demand an explanation for her actions. There is no doubt that when this meeting ends, Caster will attempt to kill her alternate.

* * *

I know I revealed the names of Rider and Caster really early, but there is a reason for this. Cinder in this is NOT the Cinder from canon. I am sure I'll recieve some complaints about what I did, so let them come. Perhaps I'll find something that may help me. I was recently disowned for the high crime of asking for help from my parents. I didn't even ask for money, rather for my father's SSN and my moms Tax Information for insurance and FAFSA, respectively. Wait, none of you likely care, but it makes me feel better just getting it out there. I apologize for being selfish in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rider, the Arena is open. Today, there are a few rules that must be observed. Namely, Servants are not to fight each other or target Masters."

"Understood, Master."

"What should I do?"

"I'm going to be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead. However, I'm sure we can come up with something."

An hour, a hearty breakfast, and information gathering session from Caster later, I made my way to the main building. To the Arena.

"So, Shinji Matou got an easy opponent, eh? For his sake, I hope he doesn't get cocky afterwards." So, Shinji is relatively well-known? Interesting. No point in researching right now, I wouldn't know where to start.

Is that Shinji? It is. He's about to enter the Arena. Good timing.

Time to get to work.

The First Chimeric Lunar Sea. Interesting name. Rider appears next to me as we stalk our opponents. The distinctive blue hair of Shinji and… a carbon-copy of Caster? "Rider, find us a place to hide." Let' see…

Class: Assassin

Master: Shinji Matou

True name: Cinder Fall

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Parameters:

Strength: D+

Endurance: E+

Agility: C+

Magic: B++

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A+

Class Skills:

Presence Concealment: D

Suitable for spying. Cinder was highly successful at disguising herself for various covert operations, but lacks the ability to conceal her presence when she intends to fight in the operation as her personality is unsuited for it.

Personal Skills:

Espionage: B

Does not conceal one's presence, but rather makes it fail to register as hostile. This skill causes others to misunderstand one's status, including a kind neighbor, a harmless pebble, or the most beloved person. This skill fails the moment she begins her attack, but she may prepare to attack without fear.

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities of escape from a predicament. So long as there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Planning: A

Tactical thinking meant for assassinating a target. Unlike Military Tactics, this is constricted only to assassination missions in which few people are involved.

Noble Phantasms:

Fall Maiden: Incarnation of the Autumnal Equinox

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Unit (Self)/Anti-Army

Range: 1-100

Maximum number of targets: 300

The power of a Maiden of the Seasons. This Noble Phantasm doubles all of Cinder's Parameters with the exception of Luck and Magic. In the instance of Magic, the parameter is tripled. Granting power similar to a Marble Phantasm, this ability is the result of Cinder lusting for the power of a Maiden and attaining it. Cinder is stronger during the Season of Autumn and at her peak during the Autumnal Equinox, when she may use her power without restriction. During Spring, her parameters are all lowered by one Rank and is incapable of activating this Noble Phantasm During the Vernal Equinox.

Well, that's interesting. If I read the calendar right, tomorrow is the Vernal Equinox. That would be the best time to kill her.

"Rider, we're leaving." Shinji and Assassin are long gone.

"Understood."

* * *

"Cinder, he sent me the information of the enemy Servant. It's your alternate self."

"I see."

"We're back."

"Welcome back." He gets right down to business.

"I know Assassin's weakness. Tomorrow, I plan to kill her. Cinder, do you have any objection with this?"

"I want to kill her." Cinder doesn't hesitate.

"I understand."

Cinder Fall, the Fall Maiden, is weakest during the Spring, but Caster, the Spring Maiden, is at her strongest. But this is more important to Caster than just an advantage in abilities.

"Please take her into the Arena."

"I will, don't worry." What's wrong with us? We want to make one person happy by giving her the chance to kill two others.

"Assassin has low parameters but is still potentially dangerous. She is a Servant and is more than capable of killing me." He sits next to me. "There's no point in going back out today-to the Arena. There's a town nearby where all combat is forbidden, if you want to go with me. Beats sticking around here, at least."

"Are you asking me out?" I smile gently at the boy. It would be a good distraction.

* * *

"In a very literal way." A few minutes later, I swear Rider is laughing at me. I didn't know that the girl's had been to the town in the time I was gone. Now, they used me as their personal life-size dress-up doll and stuck me in this monkey suit. I convinced them to let me wear my old uniform and next thing I knew, I was been dragged along to their new favorite places. Rider, the bastard, found a casino and bar and abandoned his poor master.

Traitor.

A nice dinner, a movie, and one shopping spree (not necessarily in that order) later we found ourselves back in our room. Rider and his Golden Rule helped us by winning a lot of cash. I took great pleasure in confiscating enough to cover expenses. We spent the rest of the day just messing around, watching Caster get frustrated with Dwarf Fortress. She was so frustrated when her little Urists were stomped by a forgotten beast, she actually activated her Noble Phantasm.

Then came the HFS… That shit was hilarious.

Then Rider had a shot at it. He had lots of Fun, but kept on keeping on. He found the Candy and then made masterwork weapons out of it. Then came the armor. Then he unleashed the clowns. It. Was. Glorious. He had his Rocs and soldiers fight back, and won.

Caster gave him the finger.

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and so too did the Dwarf Fortress shenanigans. We would need our sleep for the next day.

* * *

The boy and I were waiting inside of the Arena, waiting for my other self. How very different we are, both of us with the same name. Opposing seasons, wishes, methods, dreams.

"Caster, they're coming. Get ready." I draw my bow and ready myself. I have one shot. The enemy Master and his Servant turn the corner of this vast forest. The boy places his hand on my shoulder and whispers. "Go." My arrow flies, striking true, piercing Assassin's heart. A critical hit, a crippling hit. If it were any other day, it wouldn't have been so dangerous to her. I step out of hiding, approaching my downed enemy.

Assassin makes for a sorry sight. The proud woman is on her hands and knees, unable to muster the strength to remove the arrow. I place my hand on her shoulder and bring her up. Assassin glares, her eyes full of hate. I am nothing like this monster. I move my left hand from her shoulder to her temple and activate my Noble Phantasm. "I am the Maiden of Spring."

She heard me, no way she couldn't. It doesn't matter. "This… is for Pyrrah." I feel her begin to burn, burning into ash. And that ash… floats away ever so gently. No disturbance, no wind to carry it away. "Tell me, do you believe in destiny?" She doesn't answer. I can hear her Master panicking as he is deleted, but I pay it no mind.

"Caster…" The boy reaches up and gently brushes away my tears. Why am I crying? Ah… "It's alright, Caster. Just let it out." I don't sob, I just cry. His shirt is soaked, but he doesn't mind. "Rider, get us out of here."

"Understood." I don't pay attention to what's happening, I just know that I'm back in our room. Master is there to greet us.

"Caster…" My gentle Master.

"Rider, we need to go find the priest. I have some questions for him."

"Understood."

* * *

"Kotomine, I have some questions."

"It is your right to ask." There are plenty of other Masters around us, many of them listening in.

"To put it simply, my opponent has suffered an unfortunate accident. Am I safe to assume that I am clear for this week, barring other Masters attempting to kill me?"

"You will have to gather the Triggers, but beyond that, you are safe for the week."

"Thank you." I notice that the man doesn't elaborate.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Servant Parameters and skills

Class: Assassin

Master: Shinji Matou

True name: Cinder Fall

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Parameters:

Strength: D+

Endurance: E+

Agility: C+

Magic: B++

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A+

Class Skills:

Presence Concealment: D

Suitable for spying. Cinder was highly successful at disguising herself for various covert operations, but lacks the ability to conceal her presence when she intends to fight in the operation as her personality is unsuited for it.

Personal Skills:

Espionage: B

Does not conceal one's presence, but rather makes it fail to register as hostile. This skill causes others to misunderstand one's status, including a kind neighbor, a harmless pebble, or the most beloved person. This skill fails the moment she begins her attack, but she may prepare to attack without fear.

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities of escape from a predicament. So long as there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Planning: A

Tactical thinking meant for assassinating a target. Unlike Military Tactics, this is constricted only to assassination missions in which few people are involved.

Noble Phantasms:

Fall Maiden: Incarnation of the Autumnal Equinox

Rank: A+

Type: Anti-Unit (Self)/Anti-Unit

Range: 1-10

Maximum number of targets: 10

The power of a Maiden of the Seasons. This Noble Phantasm doubles all of Cinder's Parameters with the exception of Luck and Magic. In the instance of Magic, the parameter is tripled. Granting power similar to a Marble Phantasm, this ability is the result of Cinder lusting for the power of a Maiden and attaining it. Cinder is stronger during the Season of Autumn and at her peak during the Autumnal Equinox, when she may use her power without restriction. During Spring, her parameters are all lowered by one Rank and is incapable of activating this Noble Phantasm During the Vernal Equinox.

The Dragon: A Grimm Ceremony

Rank: A++

Type: Anit-Army

Range: 1-100

Maximum number of targets: 300

A Divine Beast of currently unknown origin, connected to the Creatures of Grimm. A massive black dragon with the traits typical of the monsters known as 'Creatures of Grimm', it is on a completely different scale. The Dragon is capable of spawning more Creatures by merely existing, independent of the prana of Cinder. Cinder is unable to use this Noble Phantasm without first using Fall Maiden, as she simply lacks the power as an Assassin-Class Servant. If she were to be summoned as a Caster, she would be able to use this Noble Phantasm any time at night, but still needs to activate Fall Maiden to use it during the day.

* * *

Yep, I just did that. Introduced a Servant, only to kill them off in the same chapter. And yes, I chose to kill her like that on purpose. Was it disappointing? I don't doubt it for a second. This chapter wasn't about Shinji, it was about something I haven't seen in a Fate/Extra fanfic. The MC kills their opponent early. I decided to be the one that did that. Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy, I'm working on chapter 2 of Mordhau now.


	4. Chapter 4

On the third day of the War, I'm already considered the most dangerous Master. Not the most powerful, that honor goes to someone named Leo, but the most dangerous. For many, I broke the illusion that this is a do game. Shinji is confirmed dead, dead on my order. Quite a few of the younger Masters flinched when I looked at them in Town.

It was kinda funny the first couple times, but now... less so.

Hakuno's habit of having me escort her whenever she wanted to go to Town brought her some serious scrutiny and a reputation of fearlessness.

Rider made a killing at the Casino. Asshole left me behind, again.

Caster also forces me to escort her, much like her Master. Both girls get along way to well. Or they may just be messing with me.

I wonder what happened to my body?

My Terminal got my attention when we got back to our room.

"Rider, we're going to the Arena. We have a trigger to find."

"Understood, Master."

"We'll be back."

"Be safe.

* * *

"Caster."

"Yes, Master?"

"Let's go see Kotomine, ask him a question. Then, we go join our boys."

"'Our boys?' A little possesive there, _Master."_ Caster purred.

"So you don't want to see our boys having at it? Two men, as close as they seem?"

"They've only known eachother for four days."d

* * *

"Then explain _this._ " My Master brought out a small book. "In those four days, someone managed to write them into a BL story involving Leo and Gawain in a four-way relationship."

"What." The. _Hell._ "Master, where did you get that?"

"I got it in Town."

...

"Master, would you mind if I borrowed that?"

"Get your own, bitch."

"Master!"

"We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious." She seemed rather obsessed with the book. Her Terminal indicates a message.

'I have the rules you need to follow in the Arena.' A short message, straight to the point. A link is offered, presumably to the rules in question.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

* * *

"Master, did you really just Rickroll them?"

"Indeed I did, indeed I did."

"Master, if they kill you, I might not be able to save you."

"Don't worry, Rider. I don't think they can make me die, even if they kill me." The thunderous noise of Rider's facepalm is thunderous. (I'm sorry.)

"Master, we need to find that Trigger."

"I know, let's go."

"As you say, Master. AS you command."

"Oh, and Rider, what do you think about that new book that's making it's way around town?"

"It is surprisingly well written, with no gratuitous sex scenes to interest the stereotypical yaoi fangirl."

* * *

"Doctor, how is he?"

"At the moment, your brother is stable. He's not quite out of the woods, but he isn't in anywhere near as much danger."

"Can I see him?" The doctor went into the room, checking on my brother.

"Come in." I enter the room, my brother gaining my full attention. "I'll give you half an hour alone."

"Good afternoon, big brother. I know mom and dad were here earlier, but I wanted to see you, alone. The doctors say that you're getting better, that you aren't in as much danger." We're a pair of freaks. Identical twins, opposite sexes, no genetic abnormalities. Two identical eggs were fertilized by two nearly identical sperm. I don't know the odds of it happening, but it did.

I always wondered why people talk to their loved ones when they can't hear them. I guess it's for the aware, to comfort themselves. To believe that things will get better.

"Goodnight, Michael. Please wake up soon."

* * *

Details on Masters:

Name: Hakuno Kishinami

Sex: Female

Alignment: Neutral Good

Name: **Redacted** (Michael)

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Evil*

Name: Shinji Matou

Sex: Male

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

* * *

I apologize for taking so long to update, but I plan on getting back on track now that I've figured out what I 'think' is wrong with what I've written thus far. I will happily take any blame for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Day four of this War. Rider is with me while the girls are out doing their own thing. We have plans to make, fights to prepare for, so much to do. The sisters in the church helped me raise Rider's parameters, increasing his Agility to A-rank and his Magic to B. Today, I plan on grinding in the Arena until so we can raise his Luck. I don't know how someone can hack Luck into someone, but we are in a glorified computer program. Anyway, higher Luck can only be a good thing. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, perhaps we should take a break and head to the Arena."

"Alright. Sounds like a good idea." It doesn't take us very long to get to the Arena. The various programs are often killed in a single swing of Balmung. I wonder if the programs are weak because the War has just begun? It would make sense, in a roundabout kind of way. The Masters and Servants that made it to later rounds would need to be prepared to fight each other, where they can all be assumed to be stronger than the fallen. Stronger, smarter, better. If the original goal of the Moon Cell was to observe humanity, then forcing them to improve, to adapt in conditions of its choosing would be beneficial to that goal. Who knows how many Wars came before this one. Wait a minute.

Is that Sakura? "Sakura!" I run to her side. "Sakura, are you alright?" She seems to be in pain. "Sakura, what happened to you?"

"I came to warn you. And then I was attacked by a Servant."

"Rider, stay close. I think we might have a second run-in with Assassin."

"Why are you so worried about me? I'm just an NPC." This beautiful young woman seems resigned to that fact.

"And I see a person who needs help. If you're trying to convince me to leave you, you'll need to do better than that." A cruel laugh rings out.

"I knew you'd take the bait. You men are so predictable. Place a woman in distress and you'll come running. You always have to be the hero, thinking that you'll be rewarded with sex."

"Assassin? I take it you didn't enjoy the irony."

"I have every intention of taking my time with that bitch. She's far too soft to be Cinder Fall."

"And you seem to like the sound of your own voice."

"I think I'll keep you alive. Yes, I'll let you watch as I turn that little girl into my personal toy. Then I'll have her skin you alive. The protector being murdered by the protected. A fitting irony, don't you think?" Rider found her. Whatever method she used to come back from the dead seemed to have unhinged her. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? Like this." Rider began his assault on the Servant. "You are an idiot, Assassin. Monologue to your enemy when they are dead. Not before." Rider seems to have her on the defensive.

"Kick her ass, Rider!"

"Find her Master. She brought him back with her, so she probably needs him to keep existing." I pick her up, bridal style.

"Can you take me to him? I don't know how long Rider can keep her occupied." I follow her directions, the cacophony of the Servants raging behind me.

* * *

"I am the Fall Maiden!" Assassin activated her Noble Phantasm. Troublesome, but still within my ability to defeat.

"And that is a very important sounding title, but so far it has not helped you harm me." She's rather easy to provoke, very much unlike the disposition of the woman described by Caster. "Caster would be ashamed. She isn't this easy to enrage, and my Master has been actively trying for the past day. Then again, I guess that just means she is the more mature of the two." Assassin isn't playing to the strengths of her Class. She keeps trying to use brute force, no real technique or skill. Her scimitars lash out at me, only to be turned aside. "Even Caster is more skilled than you." Her attacks, though fast, are all B-rank. Nothing she used broke through my Noble Phantasm. "Is that all?"

'Rider, keep her occupied as long as you can. I have Sakura and am currently trying to find her Master.'

'As you command.' Balmung broke her right scimitar. Why would she try to block? She quickly took flight, just outside of my range. Her eyes, tellingly, are crazed. My Master seemed to be right.

"Behold! This is the full power of the greatest of the Maidens! Witness this Ceremony, and know despair! The Dragon that I alone command! A Grimm Ceremony!" She's pulling a massive amount of prana. To summon a dragon is no small feat. To slay a dragon is even greater, however.

The dragon makes its appearance. Rather, a wyvern. A magnificent specimen, but both smaller and weaker than Fafnir. I can feel it. The external skull, exposed ribs, dorsal spikes. Yes, this is a divine beast. This is a powerful trump card to play, enough to destroy a great number of Servants. However, it is still a dragon, and thus mine to kill. A powerful trump card this beast may be, but it is still a dragon against one of the dragonslayers.

Balmung responds to the beast's appearance, becoming lighter, more solid, sharper, superior. The fluid dripping off of the beast is forming a horde of monsters, a horde that grows with every second. Yes, I can understand why this would require so much prana to summon. That horde would be able to overwhelm almost any Servant, eventually reaching the vulnerable Master, assuming Assassin didn't get there first. Now there's an interesting thought. The horde, the dragon, Assassin. A three pronged attack that would all but ensure victory.

"Impressive, is it not?"

"Indeed it is. Such a shame." I brought Balmung up, guard level with my eyes. "You demonstrated your Noble Phantasm without regard for any tricks your opponent may have. Your sin is your arrogance, your crime is to attack my Master. Collapse." The jewel blinded the horde and the dragon, such was its radiance. Regardless, the horde charged. Bipedal wolves, massive bears, black scorpions, enormous crows. All of them shared the traits of the dragon that spawned them. An ear-splitting roar ripped free, showing that the jaw went all the way down its neck. An impressive display. A show of force that few Noble Phantasms can achieve.

All of it was depressingly futile.

"Balmung." The cursed holy sword of the Nibelungs hungered for the blood of the dragon before me, and that hunger showed. The shining wave was absolute in its destruction, uncaring of the fact that the lesser beasts were not truly dragons. A dragon had spawned them, and dragonspawn would not be spared. The radiant twilight surged inexolerably towards the dragon. No matter how it maneuvered, Balmung had caught the scent and would not, could not, be denied its prey. Assassin was swept aside, her broken body consumed by the sparkling light, a sight so beautiful, not even she could sully it. Indeed, even a woman as vile as her seemed to be at peace, at rest within the rushing torrent that caressed her flesh, whispered through her hair, and destroyed her soul for it was the source of the dragon. A dragon that was overtaken, rent in two. The onrush cared little for such things, and ensured to carve the very meaning of agony into its immortal soul.

It took one second for the ultimate Noble Phantasm of Cinder Fall to be destroyed, while it took ten to construct it.

'Master, Assassin has been defeated.'

'Damn, Rider. Overkill much?' My Master's voice was quite shaken.

'Are you harmed, Master?'

'I'm fine, but DAMN. I didn't think you had a nuke in sword form as a Noble Phantasm.'

* * *

Note to self, if you see a dragon, put Rider between it and you. I don't particularly feel like getting hit by that thing.

"The Master is here." I look around for Shinji. Instead, I find a little kid.

"Shinji?" He doesn't respond verbally. "Can you hear me?" The boy nods slightly. I'd rather not think about what Assassin did to this kid. "Shinji, I'm sorry." Shinji doesn't do anything when the deletion process begins. He holds eye-contact, unflinching. A stark difference compared to the first time. I take his hand, and he squeezes it tight. He's still afraid, but he still doesn't break eye-contact.

"Fiat justitia ruat cælum." Let justice be done, though the heavens fall. His last words before he passes on. In his place, the second trigger.

"Rider, can you pick up the trigger?" Sakura wipes away tears I hadn't realized I'd shed.

That was the moment that solidified her position as a human, for me. It wasn't a programmed response. It was Sakura, and only Sakura. I'm not ashamed of the fact that I responded by kissing her, and I think she expected that reaction.

* * *

Noble Phantasm

Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Dragon

Range: 1-∞

Maximum number of targets: ∞ dragons

A cursed holy blade which had accomplished the feat of dragon slaying.  
In anti-dragon mode, Balmung is an illusion that exceeds even the sword of its origin, Gram. Balmung, when used against a dragon, has a greatly amplified effect that can overwhelm even Excalibur, at a fraction of the cost to use.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning-potentially MASSIVE Spoliers for Fate/Extella. Also, short chapter, a buildup if you will.

* * *

The Moon Cell, the purest specimen of photonic crystal of its size ever discovered by humanity. An ancient supercomputer with an unknown mission. That said, the blood-sport implemented by the NPC Twice worked towards the goal of identifying the most suitable holder of the Regalia. The last and best defense of the combined hopes and dreams of the Moon and Earth. The jammer is working as intended, but the Umbral Star still has the potential of finding the Moon Cell by mere chance. That chance, infinitesimally low, still exists and must be accounted for. The records of the alternate Moon Cells indicate that the individual known as Hakuno Kishinami has the highest chance of success. Correction, his/her name is Kishinami Hakuno in her native tradition. But this instance of Kishinami deviated from the norm, calling upon a champion, a Servant-in function if not in form, to fight on her behalf. Hakuno and her servants are likely to win the Grail at this rate, so accommodations must be made for her in that event. Commands are sent out, a vanguard is formed.

An input request is received. NPC, MATOU_SAKURA has encountered a situation beyond her ability to respond. Emotions formed-impossible. Commencing transfer of emotional data to-command halted. Emotional connection is to the psuedo-Servant. Parallel records show that these emotions, if transferred to a trash file, will gain sentience of their own. A war between this new entity, BB, and the Moon Cell will commence. The Far Side is to be the battleground, but there lies the possibility of an accord being struck. BB will step in line to defend the object of her affection, so another defender can be acquired. Yes.

Request for the relevant files accepted and stored. An acceptable risk, but the alternative is unacceptable.

In regards to the Grail War, events have deviated from the norm, but that is expected. Of course, assumptions must be made that the Umbral Star will do the same.

Information request. [Is it possible to sever the connection between Sefar and the Umbral Star?] Source... alternative world. Body of Kishinami Hakuno desires to save the white Titan. Save the white Titan... subvert the white Titan? Subvert Velber 02 and convert... Possible, but no reliable. But if connection can be severed under the jammer, the jammer will become superfluous. Without a beacon, the Umbral Star will continue to fly blind. No, unacceptable tangent. Chance remains that the Umbral Star will still manage to find Moon Cell. Unacceptable. Jammer will remain regardless. Subversion of white Titan... acceptable.

Information request... Sefar avatar exists within archives as Heroic Spirit, "Attila the Hun." Proper name, "Altera." Wish... to leave something behind... this can be used... Probability of success... acceptable. Implementing plan... Done.

When you do things right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all.

* * *

I apologize for the wait, but I've had issues on my side. I've been under a lot of stress, but I've found that writing helps. Thank you for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rider, where is your Master?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. He's still alive, but I don't know what happened to him or where he was taken. I can't hear him, but his orders are certain. Getting you through this week alive. Now then, are you ready to take on the mantle of a Master and lead your Servant to battle?"

"I have no real choice, do I? To step up to the plate, that is."

* * *

This place.

 _Welcome, young Master_

I've experienced this feeling before, when I was brought into this tournament, this Holy Grail War.

 _To the Far Side of the Moon_

Did I die? Or is this something else, a procedural error within the Moon Cell?

 _A place where you will be set free from the shackles that bind you_

What happened to Rider? Hakuno and Caster, are they alright? And what of me? Will I manage to make it back in one piece, back home? I'm sure they're worried sick about me, passing out at graduation.

* * *

I know the actions that I must take, but I don't know if I can actually kill someone, even in this digital world. He did it to protect me, so why can't I return the favor? I'm not a frail woman who needs to be protected. I will still need help, because I am human. We all make mistakes, but I don't want to be someone who seen as being made of glass.

 _Free from the chains that torture you_

* * *

A school, simple and appealing.

 _It is here that you will chose to inherit the order of this world_

A place that seems more like... home. A place of rest for the weary. And there, NPC's entering, wearing a school uniform.

 _Or destroy it_

A cherry tree in full bloom. There's someone standing before that tree.

 _Young Sovereigns, show us the path that we must take to ensure the survival of Humanity_

* * *

Still, I want us both to make it out of this alive, and I would like for everyone else to survive. But that's impossible, a pipe dream. But still, I don't think it's wrong, just unrealistic. I want to live, but I don't want to kill people. But to live, I have to ensure that others don't. This the reality we live in now, a dog-eat-dog world with everything on the line.

 _Your dreams, your wishes, your hopes, your vices, your nightmares, your_ _desires_

* * *

"Well, you must be my Master. My name is Noire, but you should just call me Saber. I'm not exactly sure of what's going on, but I'll be here to help you."

 _All of these things will show us the path going forward_

"Well, will you follow me? If nothing else, this is the local dungeon, and the school will be our base. Are you ready?"

 _That is all we ask of you_

* * *

The tree raised out of the ground, revealing a gate. "Saber, before we enter, I would like to take a look around our base."

"Okay." I slid open the door and stepped inside. A simply designed school, at least by Japanese standards. A library, a kiosk and a service desk.

"See anything you want?" Saber took a look, but shook her head. With that, we go upstairs. To the right, a pair of classrooms. To the left was the student council room and a hallway that takes a left. And at the end of that hallway is a room that I assume has the same role as the Personal Rooms of the Holy Grail War Proper.

This place, I wonder if it was a test bed for the rules and regulations of the Holy Grail War as we experience it today? Well, nothing else to see here, so I guess we have some dungeon crawling to do. "Shall we just take a look around and figure out what we're going to do?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Saber." We descend into the depths, and endless expanse that opens to a glorious senset. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Saber?"

"It is." Her face was red, but that was obviously the sunset casting it's light. How do I know she wasn't blushing? Because my hand was the same color of red.

"Master!" I…can't see. Am…am I falling? Yes, it seems I am. Why am I falling? I didn't trip. Ah, I'm losing consciousness for a second time. I…understand. Just…why am I so lucid? Why can I think so clearly? So quickly…this seems to be it.

It seems interesting times await me. I smile at the thought. It's the last thing I do. Darkness comes for me…and I face eternity.

* * *

beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beeeeeep...beeeeeeep...beeeeeeep...beeeeeeep...beeeeeeeeep...beeeeeeeep...

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry. We did everything we could." Michael's mother didn't seem to hear the doctor, but Michelle did. She ran to the room as quickly as she could, but there was a sheet over her brother.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" She shook her head, tears tracking down her face. "Goodbye, big brother. You'll watch over me, won't you? Please?"

* * *

 _Once the Regalia is claimed, life will flourish anew, and all of this will play out again_

 _It is your choice…To embrace, or renounce this…_

 _Great Sovereigns, take your throne_

 _What lies ahead, only you can see._

 _Rightful Sovereigns of the Moon Cell_

 _Take your thrones_

 _For the future that is so dark and empty, a future even the Eye of God cannot see_

* * *

Sempai, what happened to you?

A certain NPC knew that something happened to a certain individual that was of interest to her, something that should not be possible. The Moon Cell didn't seem to care about her violations of the regulations concerning the relationships between NPC's and Masters, even a false Master such as him.


	8. Chapter 8

Class: Saber

Master: Michael

True Name: Noire

Alignment: Lawful Good

Parameters:

Strength: A

Endurance: B+

Agility:B

Magic: A+

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: EX

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. Noire's Rank in this skill was reduced in order for her to manifest in the form of a Servant and is elevated when she activates her Noble Phantasm. Her original rank in this skill is EX.

Riding: -

Noire does not have this skill, given her ability to fly when her Noble Phantasm is activated, she truly doesn't need it. That is to say, it would be nice to have, but it does absolutely nothing to aid her in any way, given her ability to simply charm her would-be mount into granting her safe passage

Personal Skills:

Charisma: B

Having B Rank in this Skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King/Queen. The morale of military forces he or she commands is extremely high. In Noire's case, she is a Goddess who rules over a nation and has the charisma to maintain her rule over the course of many centuries, despite the fact that if the people should ever lose faith in her she would be ousted and replaced. Her displayed level in this skill is inhibited by the fact that she is dealing with people on a personal level and not national. Regardless, her actual rank in this skill is A+.

Divinity: EX

A Goddess that took the shell of a Servant, Noire possess the highest possible rank in this skill. At this level, she is more than capable of overwhelming any Heroic Spirit... except for the fact that she is limited by the constraints of a Class Container. It does confer several benefits upon her and her Master, allowing her to supply her own prana, granting an equivalent of Independent Action at Rank A+; granting her Master Affections of the Goddess at Rank C with the effect of 'this person will be protected from unfortunate events'; and allowing her to freely raise any or all of her parameters by one Rank each, with the exception of Luck. At this Rank, she has the authority to inflict 'divine punishment' upon her enemies, inflicting the status of 'Cursed', sealing away the enemy Servant's Noble Phantasms unless they pass a Luck-Check, in witch case, all parameters are considered to be Rank-Down and injuries cannot be healed by means of Magecraft nor by support of the Master. This is unavoidable.

Tsundere: A

A 'Skill' that serves to limit her charisma when dealing with individuals rather than groups, she is almost incapable of expressing her true feelings and emotions without being forced and placed under great stress, and is seen as having the 'heart of a loner' as a direct result. Regardless of her inability to express herself, she is perfectly willing to place herself in harm's way for the sake of those that she cares about, no matter the situation. As a secondary effect of this skill, it negates the effect of Charm and hypnotism, allowing this Servant to see the truth that others are trying to obscure from her sight. Ironic, no?

Noble Phantasm:

HDD: GODDESS BLACK HEART

Rank: A++

Noire's proper form as a Goddess, the CPU (Console Patron Unit) of the nation known as Lastation. Her power in this form in dependent on the faith of her followers; but as a Servant, she is dependent on her Master to supply the faith she needs to maintain this transformation. As of their contract being established, she is able to maintain the form for two turns, but that is usually all that she needs. She is also limited by the physical condition of her Master, as maintaining the connection in this state places enormous strain on his body. The closer she is with her Master, the less strain the transformation will place on his body. The reverse is also true. This bond can be perceived by both parties and in the form of 'Lily Ranks'. At maximum positive Rank, this Noble Phantasm will place no strain on the Master's body. At the maximum negative Rank, this Noble Phantasm will kill him in seconds.

NEXT: GODDESS NEXT BLACK

Rank: EX

A further transformation that expands upon HDD massively. A Noble Phantasm that can only be used when Noire and Michael are at maximum positive Lily Rank, this allows her to bypass the restrictions of faith and allows for actions that is objectively impossible for her to achieve. In her NEXT form, such feats as 'surviving an Anti-Divine weapon becomes certain'. A final trump card that is capable of matching the DESTROYER on equal terms, provided both Noire and Michael maintain absolute trust in each other.

Hyperdevotion Noire: Sign of Our Bond

Rank: -

A Noble Phantasm that allows the Servant and Master to form a bond that serves to empower the Noble Phantasms of the Servant. This bond must be built on genuine emotions and not based on the idea of "let's grow close for the sake of power." This will backfire and will create the environment that will foster negative Lily Ranks. A bond of love would be ideal, but not mandatory. For example, Michael and Rider would have a Lily Rank of positive nine under this Noble Phantasm. To put it another way, this Noble Phantasm precludes the concept of Master and Servant from becoming 'Friends with Benefits' and will not rank up under that relationship. It will, however rank up if the relationship advances beyond that stage, in either direction. Another benefit of this Noble Phantasm is that even if the bond between Master and Servant should be severed, the bond will not be destroyed. Put another way, even if the Master were to use all three of his Command Seals, his life will not be forfeit, provided that their Lily Rank is above Rank 5.

* * *

She had nothing better to do, so she waited for her Master by reviewing her abilities within this simulation. Her skills were where they should be, her divinity and ability to charm others only flattered her. But that Tsundere skill...

Still, for her to have these skills and these descriptions means that the Moon Cell perceived her as a long-term dating mini-game. Still, the fact that the Hyperdevotion Noble Phantasm requires a genuine bond of trust at minimum means that neither of them could take advantage of the system by using empty words and platitudes, but they actually had to work with one another. Although, Michael and Rider already had a Lily Rank of 9 within a week of meeting each other. There are many different types of relationships, and the skill only discounts what it considers empty relationships for the sake of power , if nothing else.

Wait... does this mean that we could wind up actually falling in love with each other?!

Yeah, she'll be useless for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Saber?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I think I just died? In the real world, that is."

"Oh."

* * *

What does an immortal goddess say to someone that just died? I've seen the deaths of countless individuals of the course of my rule over Lastation, but never a personal one. Maybe Kei, but she's still alive and kicking. Uni is a CPU Candidate and will outlive me, and everyone else is just that; citizens of my nation. I've killed monsters, but those are monsters, not people, as horrible as that sounds.

"Saber, what is it like for you, as a Goddess, when your people die?"

"It was hard for me, at first. I tried to make sure that my citizens knew that I was there for them. I tried to personally invest myself in each of my citizens, but then they started to die, and with every death was horrible. Eventually, I chose to close myself off, if only to avoid the heartbreak. I still try to grieve, but the population of the city of Lastation alone exceeds two million, while the national population is closer to four hundred million. I simply could not do that, and face the deaths of all of those people. Call me a cowardly Goddess, but if it means that I don't have to personally grieve the deaths of everyone who died over the course of my reign, I won't care."

"I see. Thank you for sharing."

i stand up and brush off my dress. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure. Make sure you get something to eat, alright?" Why does he have to sound so worried when he says that? Oh, wait. Hyperdevotion.

"I-I don't need you to tell me that!"

...

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Hakuno didn't seem to be prepared, but she showed herself to be surprisingly competent as a Master.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY PLOT-ADVANCING LECTURE. GOT IT?"

And he had made a killing at the slots, damn it. Well, time to face the music. The Rider-Class Servant went to face his fate... after a few more rounds of poker and roulette.

"I don't have a gambling problem." That would be a lot more convincing if he hadn't won three million dollars in three hours. Yeah, no gambling problems at all. Yeah...

The combined might of Caster and her Master finally managed to drag the great Dragonslayer out of the casino five hours later, having made at least ten billion... or maybe only 250 million. Who really knows? Who really cares?

"Who are you talking to?" I have no idea what she's talking about. I'm not speaking to anyone that I'm aware of for the very simple reason that I'm thinking. Not speaking. "You asshole." Did Caster just try to hit me?

"Now that I have your attention...you're still paying any attention to me."

"I'm contemplating something."

"Do share."

"Right. Well, eighty-eight percent of all drivers license suspensions were due to failure to comply with summons or fines in the year 2012 in the American state of Florida. The problem comes from the fact that that only leaves so much room for the most common violations in that state. Accidentally taking your golf cart on the freeway, feeding meth to an alligator, feeding an alligator to a meth-dealer, and being an alligator meth-dealer."

"Stop quoting John Oliver and be serious."

"I'm always serious." I think I just managed to break Caster. She's gesticulating wildly in my general direction, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Your Master is a horrible influence on you."

* * *

"Saber? Are you hungry? Saber?" I want to try and make up for whatever I did earlier. Her profile doesn't seem to have her favorite food, so I do the best that I could with some curry. "There you are. Saber?" She's staring at a portrait of a young woman who greatly resembles her. "You're younger sister?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess. Now, are you hungry?"

"I suppose I am. Wait, what are you doing?"

* * *

This guy...does he know about Hyperdevotion?

"I'm going to feed my hungry Servant. Consider it penance for my earlier actions."

"I don't need you to feed me!" Is this what he considers 'getting closer' to me?

"If you don't want curry, I can go get something else."

"You made other things? For me?"

"Of course. My sister would make me do the same so often that I started to enjoy cooking. Even with virtual food, I still enjoyed cooking it." He lifted a spoon to my lips and I decided to give it up.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I care about you. I'm just hungry. Itadakimasu." Did I really just say that out loud? I really need to stop doing that!

"I don't remember ever bringing up how much you care about me, though I am reasonably flattered." I just want to disappear. Right now. Just vanish into the wind. "I'm also sure that you know that the Moon Cell is recording and archiving everything that we say."

 _The bond of trust between Master and Servant has been strengthened. As a result, the Noble Phantasm HDD will no longer inflict physical injuries upon the Master_

Really? This is what improves our Lily Rank? This isn't funny.

HDD will no longer inflict physical injuries upon the Master?

"Are you still hungry, Noire?"

"What do you mean?" The curry is gone. All of it. I ate both bowls without realizing it.

"I guess you are."

"NO, I'M NOT! I-I mean, thank you for the food, but I'm okay. How about you? Did you get anything to eat?"

"If I say no, will you feed me?" I can do this, just don't embarrass yourself.

"If you want me to, I guess I will."

"Thank you, Noire." He gives me a hug and closes his eyes. Uni is giving a knowing look, despite the fact that it's a portrait. "Don't forget to dress up. Would hate to keep you from cosplaying." I run away without giving him another chance to say anything.

* * *

Michael and Noire Lily Rank: 1


	10. Chapter 10

I do everything I can to get myself ready for the fight at the end of the week. My enemy? Leonard Bistario Harway. With Rider and Caster, I'm sure that I can beat him, but nothing is set in stone. We can't be sure of victory, but we are not ensured defeat.

"Hey, you're the person going up against Harway, aren't you?" I turn around to Rin's voice.

"Good morning."

"Oh, sorry about that. Good morning."

"And yes, Leo is my enemy. But with Rider, I think I can beat Gawain."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, but I'll need an edge. For example, a critical blow delivered when he is most vulnerable." A note appears on the board that decides our fates. A message telling us when we are scheduled to fight our fated enemies. "Or having to fight him while Numeral of the Saint is disabled by default. I don't think that I can possibly drag out our battle for two-and-a-half-hours."

"I see. I'm going to have to fight his brother. So I'll scratch you back if you'll scratch mine. I'll keep him off your back if you kill Harway."

"You really want Harway dead, don't you?"

"Yes." Rin Tohsaka prepares herself for her battle to the death.

I want to be more like her, but at the same time, I really don't. A willingness to die doesn't always indicate strength, if the reason for dying isn't principled. I don't want to fight, but I have to, while Rin chose this conflict for her own reasons. "Who's there?"

Someone comes through the door. Rani. "Good morning."

* * *

"Good morning, Master." This is... Saber. Noire.

"About what happened yester-" She silenced me with a finger.

"Our actions yesterday were a result of the Moon Cell Automation manipulating us in order to allow us to access my Noble Phantasms without causing you to sport physical injury, leading to a positive-feedback loop where you will eventually die due to our complete lack of trust in one another. As to the motivations behind those particular actions and the motions it made us go through, it somehow managed to bypass the requirements of Hyperdevotion and brought us to the first positive rank. At the neutral rank, I don't know what degree of harm it would have brought you; rashes, friction burns, mild pain, et cetera. We do know that at negative ten, you will die the instant I activate HDD and that NEXT form can only be used when at positive ten." Noire laid me back down.

"You need to rest. You likely don't remember, but you went into shock yesterday after you asked me to cosplay for you. Scared me half to death."

"Can you explain how the Hyperdevotion works?"

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that I come from a reality where there are four major goddesses. We tend to compete for the faith of the people, known colloquially as shares. It wasn't until very recently, relative to me, that we refined a way for shares to come exclusively from the nation of the goddess in question. Before this, the shares were zero sum and a perfect split would leave all four of us with 25% of the total amount of shares. The Hyperdevotion works by using trust to supplant the shares that I would need to access HDD or NEXT form outside of certain areas."

"So, you need the faith of the people to access your divinity?"

"Not quite. You see, when we transform, we don't just alter our appearances or increase our power; we flood the area with shares, creating a temporary scared location that can support our existence without breaking down into information. The dome of the goddesses, Celestia, is already capable of supporting us without issue. This sacred zone also protects anyone that may happen to be with us; because the true form of a goddess is revealed the instant she enters HDD, and much like the Greek Gods, our true form will kill any mortal who happens to be looking at the time. A third reason is that the true form of a goddess like myself is extremely vulnerable, being just a mass of information with no real ability to defend itself without a form. Aside from the 'instant death of any mortal that happens to be looking' thing, there is nothing we can do to defend ourselves and can be easily captured or drained.

"So the shares protect the area, the people and you when you're at your most dangerous to them and vulnerable yourself."

"That's the short version, but yes, you're right."

* * *

"Good morning, Rani." She brought tea and was also dragging Rin behind her.

"I brought tea." Didn't I just make that apparent?

"Hello again, Rin."

"My teacher told me that the stars would lead me to the person who would teach me about humanity and living. Instead the stars showed me the fate of myself and Miss Tohsaka. In the fourth week, we would fight and you would have to choose one of us to save from Berserker, using two precious command seals in doing so. I was given the objective of self-destructing should it seem that I was about to lose with zero chance of a come-back. Regardless, there exists the Far Side of the moon, where all three of us will ally with the Harways with the objective of escaping an A.I. that has hijacked the processing power of the Moon Cell and used it to play games with us as a result of the hacking of someone in the War. This path has already been set in stone as the path we will take, so the only thing we can do is prepare for the worst. This week, the Moon Cell will declare all matches to be draws after our hacker makes her move two weeks early, so all that we can do is prepare for the worst. This hacker will try to eliminate the most dangerous variable to her plan, you; so stay on your guard."

"I will." After that grim statement, we enjoyed our tea. "You knew about this as well, didn't you, Rin?"

"Through different mechanics, but yes. I know that there are two 'routes' you could take and that saving me was the defining moment for one. Call it the 'Rin' route, if you will. In my route, you would fight Dracula, Li Shuwen, and her Lu Bu; while in the 'Rani' route you would fight a True Ancestor, Li Shuwen, and my Cu Chulainn. After that, you would have fought Leo and Gawain with the help of whomever you chose to save. After that you would have ascended to the Moon Cell and meet the cause of this war, a doctor named Twice Pieceman. But that doesn't matter anymore, because someone else decided to rip the script to pieces."

* * *

"Assassin, welcome back."

"So, what should we do with this?"

"We find both of our triggers and we try to find this hacker. With the unknown extra Master missing, but his Servant still alive, we can reasonably assume that he is on the Far Side, possibly as a test run by our hacker."

* * *

Yesterday, my actions... they weren't like me. Maybe around my sister or people I'm really comfortable with I'll tease a little, but asking a woman i just met to cosplay for me? What's going on? Is it really the Moon Cell exerting it's influence on me? My previously unknown desire to have gorgeous young women cosplay for me? An inevitable artifact of my death and me trying to deal with it? Or am I overthinking all of this? Maybe the Moon Cell just brought out desires and created a fantasy for Noire and I. The question is...why?

* * *

"So...how many chapters until they have an accidental kiss?"

"I give them four." A white board with three names along the top and 'chapters until accidental kiss' was quickly written with the number 4 beneath the second name.

"Perhaps it will take a little while longer, so I place it at ten chapters in." Said number was written beneath the third name.

"Well, I think they'll kiss next chapter but I'll place my bet on two chapters after this one. Now, what are the stakes?"

"I'll take your sisters as my own if I win all ten of these bets."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

"Oh dear..."


	11. Chapter 11

"We have at least _one_ shipper after the last chapter!"

"And I care...why?"

"Because they are shipping Michael and Lonely Heart."

"You mean Noire?"

"Isn't that what I said?

"...I give up."

"Hey, where are you going? ****, wait up!"

"Oh dear... they forgot all about me. Oh well, at least I get to introduce the next chapter. And before I forget, this is your only blatant hint as to our identities. Now, please enjoy the eleventh chapter of Obligation. I realize that it's obvious who we are, but please humor us."

* * *

She was dead. That was all she knew, she died when she was killed by Cinder Fall. Heh, she died when she was killed. Stupid joke. Because, as we all know, people die when they are killed.

 _Welcome, young Huntress, to the Moon Cell._

The Moon Cell? But the moon...

 _Your confusion is understandable, but this is not the reality that you knew. This is a timeline where the Creatures of Grimm never came into existence, and neither did Dust. This is a reality where humans did not split into faunus and human, but where the original species appeared relatively late in the evolutionary timeline._

So what does this have to do with me?

 _I propose a contract. There are two instances of Cinder Fall within the Moon Cell, and one of them has penetrated a forbidden zone. My terms are as follows: you will be contracted to an individual of our choosing, based on compatibility as well as reasonable likelihood to complete the task. You will locate and kill the Assassin-Class Servant Cinder Fall and, in doing so, prevent the extinction of humanity and the population of Earth. In exchange, we will ensure that you are resurrected and given all of the tools required to prevent your death and the fall of Beacon._

Well, that sounds like a really good deal, but how do I know that you could follow through on your side of the bargain? For all I know, you have already contracted someone, only for them to die in the real world.

 _A reasonable concern._

* * *

"Good morning, Hakuno-sempai." I did not jump, and anyone who says otherwise is a liar; a dirty, dirty liar who is full of shit. Rider, stop smirking at your provisional Master's non-existent surprise and warn me next time. I gave Caster up as a bad job and made myself presentable after my non-jump.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Rider walked out, probably to a casino or something

"Have you seen Sempai?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, I haven't seen your boyfriend." Is it wrong for me to say that? Poor girl ducked her head, blushing lightly. "You really care about him, don't you?" I didn't get an answer, but Caster stole my book. First edition and illustrated in color. An excellent find, and the bitch just stole it.

"You bought my book?"

"What do you mean?" She honestly seemed to be confused, even doing that little head tilt I adore.

"I wrote those books, and Sempai told me I could."

"You ship him, Rider, Saber, and Leo?" Same little head tilt.

"No, but it made for a good story, so I wrote it that way. Sempai is Sempai, and he has personal agency. I'm even writing a new series with you as the main character, with Sempai as a supporting character, of course." I just blink. The author that most of the War's participants wanted to meet has revealed herself to me, and all I can do is blink. "Do you want Sempai to be your partner that falls in love with you? I can do that if you want me to. Two cops that fall in love while you track down the person who killed his brother, a little cliche, but I can work with it. Thank you, Hakuno-sempai, but I won't take up anymore of your time."

* * *

"Bless you, Master."

"Thank you, Saber." This, is more exhausting than I expected. Staring at the sea of trash data that surrounds our little island, although the perpetual sunset was beautiful, but there is something to be said about overexposure to beautiful things. That made more sense before I wrote it down. Anyway, Saber said that I should keep a diary/journal just to keep my thoughts together, because my death will begin to affect my memories. Yeah, and Saber is going to be writing as well, but the trust system means that I won't intentionally peruse to my heart's content.

the Moon Cell's attempt to make a dating sim out of us seems to have stalled in a rather funny way, because we are not characters in a dating sim. I'm certain that there is an official name for those games, but I'll be damned if I know. Saber and I decided to have some fun pretending to be student and teacher, and she actually knows her shit in regards to physics. She's damn smart, smarter than I gave her credit for. Yes, that sounds sexist in hindsight, but I pictured her being more knowledgeable in politics and economics, not quantum mechanics and thermodynamics.

Is it sexist of me to think that a politician to be knowledgeable in subjects that correlate to her profession? It's not that I think that she can't learn those subjects, but that I don't see how they would apply to her everyday life, as far as I'm aware.

Why am I defending myself? And from who? Whom? And Saber decided to take a nap on my lap. I'm sure she's teasing me, but her Tsundere skill says otherwise. Well, this marks the end of this first (short) entry. Hopefully, this will not be needed, but it couldn't hurt.


End file.
